Pris en flagrant délit
by marianclea
Summary: Nouveau défi Destiel Addict sur le thème d'une nuit torride... Dean ne dort pas et ses pensées s'égarent... La suite à l'intérieur...
1. Chapter 1

**Alors me revoilà sur un nouveau thème des Destiel Addict (Facebook)...**

**Thème : "Par une torride nuit d'août"**

Synopsis : Il fait chaud... Très chaud... Et Castiel fait une petite visite nocturne à Dean.

Enjoy it !

* * *

**"PRIS EN FLAGRANT DELIT"**

**XXX**

**Dans un motel proche de La Nouvelle-Orléans...**

Dean se réveilla en sursaut. Trempé de sueur, les draps défaits et en boule au pied du lit.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur une pièce silencieuse qui n'avait plus rien de l'antichambre des Enfers où les hurlements et les plaintes des âmes humaines résonnaient en permanence. Il trembla sous le souvenir du cauchemar qui l'agitait quelques minutes plus tôt. Alastair et ses tortures sadiques et obscènes. Rien que le fait d'évoquer son nom lui arracha un frisson d'effroi.

A croire qu'il ne se relèverait jamais de ses quarante années passées dans les strates infernales qui le laissaient vide et terrorisé. Pourtant il savait qu'un jour viendrait... Il le retrouverait et alors il tiendrait sa vengeance. Mais pour l'instant il subissait. Et il avait horreur d'être en position de faiblesse. Alors il peaufinait sa riposte. Oui, un jour prochain...

Machinalement, il tourna la tête vers le réveil.

01:45

Dean souffla de dépit. Impossible de dormir dans l'état actuel des choses. Son esprit était encore hanté par les images de perversion auquel il avait été soumis.

Il sentit la sueur couler le long de sa tempe. D'une main, il essuya la goutte qui poursuivait sa course sur sa joue et toucha son corps moite et brûlant. Son matelas était mouillé par ses effluves corporelles ce qui augmentait son inconfort.

Il était fatigué de ses nuits sans sommeil.

Ses pensées tournaient en boucle. Oui, il était vivant, arraché des enfers par un soldat de Dieu, mais à jamais différent. Une part de lui était morte là-bas. L'enfer laissait toujours sa marque en vous d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il l'avait compris à son retour ici bas.

Se reposer était désormais un luxe qu'il ne goûtait plus. A son plus grand regret. Pas qu'il dormit beaucoup avant mais maintenant il saisissait réellement toute son importance et son caractère nécessaire à l'équilibre de l'organisme.

Il avisa le ventilateur en bois du plafonnier. Ses hélices tournaient sans discontinuité mais elles étaient insuffisantes pour drainer la chaleur étouffante de la pièce. Elles ne brassaient que l'air ambiant.

Quelle idée aussi de prendre une chambre sans la climatisation automatique dans une région aussi chaude et humide que l'était l'Etat de Louisiane.

Un coup de chance, Sam était resté avec Bobby pour découvrir qui était le responsable de ces morts bizarres. Sinon leurs deux chaleurs corporelles combinées auraient augmenté d'autant celle de la chambre.

Il changea de position, se retourna sans succès. Il était inutile d'insister. Le sommeil l'avait fui. Il n'avait plus qu'à occuper sa nuit autrement.

Simplement vêtu d'un boxer, il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre fermée. D'un geste sec, il attrapa chaque pan de rideau et les tira. Il observa quelques instants le ciel étoilé qu'il apercevait et réalisa que sa clarté était du à la pleine lune.

Ce soir, les démons devaient être nombreux sur les routes. A l'affût de la moindre erreur de leur future victime. Tout cela à cause de lui.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le panneau en bois. L'Apocalypse. Voilà bien un mot dont il n'aurait jamais voulu connaître le sens. Quelle vie de merde...

Pourtant sa décision était irrévocable. Si cela devait être, si vraiment il ne pouvait échapper à son destin, il ferait en sorte de sauver un maximum de personnes avant de mourir. Se battre plutôt que baisser les bras. Telle serait sa devise.

Soupirant, il clancha le levier de la fenêtre qui s'ouvrit en grand.

Lui qui pensait apporter un peu d'air frais à la pièce en fut pour ses frais. L'air y était aussi étouffant que dans sa chambre. Malgré tout, il décida de la laisser ouverte. Avec un peu de chance, non beaucoup, un brise légère se lèverait d'ici la fin de la nuit et abaisserait de quelques degrés la température. Celle de la pièce et celle de son corps.

Par réflexe, il attrapa son sac de voyage d'où il sortit une boîte de sel. Il la dévissa et en versa une couche généreuse tout le long de l'encadrement afin d'en bloquer l'accès aux démons. Il manquerait plus qu'un des leurs lui fasse la peau dans son sommeil. Ca serait bien sa vaine.

Il referma et rangea la boîte utilisée dans son fourre-tout.

C'est là qu' il réalisa alors que quelque chose clochait.

Il était seul dans cette chambre. Vraiment seul. Définitivement, il manquait quelque chose. Ou plus précisément quelqu'un.

Se retournant vers le lit voisin du sien et le fauteuil, il ne put que constater l'absence de l'ange.

Castiel.

Son ange gardien personnel. Celui qui l'avait marqué dans sa chair. Celui qui l'avait sauvé de la perdition sur les ordres de son créateur.

C'était étrange.

D'habitude, ce dernier s'approchait dès que Dean présentait des signes de terreur nocturne. Il n'avait même pas besoin de l'appeler.

Il l'avait même surpris en train de soulager son esprit mal en point alors qu'il le croyait endormi. Cela devait faire deux mois environ maintenant.

XXX

Cette nuit-là, les visions cauchemardesques avaient été nombreuses. Il avait geint et sans doute crié à de nombreuses reprises. Il s'était réveillé et redressé dans son lit, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il avait mis quelques minutes à reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Inquiet, il avait jeté un regard à son frère qui semblait dormir du sommeil du juste dans le lit jumeau. Il s'était même demandé comment il arrivait à dormir avec lui dans la même pièce tant il était bruyant.

Rassuré, il s'était rallongé et fixait le plafond. Le sommeil tardant à se manifester, il s'était finalement retourné sur le côté et mis en position fœtale lorsqu'un bruissement d'ailes avait attiré son attention.

Quelqu'un venait d'arriver. Il s'apprêtait à se saisir de son arme disposée sous son oreiller quand il réalisa qu'une seule personne passait à travers les protections installées. Son putain d'ange protecteur. Mais que venait-il faire ici à une heure pareille ?

Intrigué, il avait cessé de bouger et avait refermé ses yeux. Il avait donc simulé le sommeil pour découvrir ce qui intéressait tant le guerrier de Dieu.

Il s'interrogeait déjà assez sur la présence de cet être céleste à ses côtés. Et voilà que maintenant il s'invitait aussi la nuit. Plus moyen d'avoir de l'intimité. C'était pas possible. Il devrait régler cela et rapidement.

Inconscient des états d'âme de son protégé, Castiel s'était approché à pas feutrés de son lit et avait observé silencieusement le chasseur étendu devant lui.

Malgré l'obscurité, Dean avait senti le poids de son regard descendre le long de son corps. Qu'il en soit conscient ou non, il s'était légèrement tendu lorsqu'il avait senti la caresse de la main angélique se poser sur l'empreinte gravée dans sa chair.

Diable, qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait ? Un nouveau moyen de le contraindre à servir Dieu ? Demain Castiel lui devrait des explications. Et puis pourquoi attendre demain alors qu'il l'avait là à portée de main ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui signifier qu'il était bien réveillé et qu'il devait cesser ses attouchements séance tenante, une chaleur douce et bienfaisante se dégagea de l'empreinte. Elle se diffusa à travers ses veines dans l'intégralité de son corps. Au fur et à mesure que l'essence divine le traversait, il se détendit. Il sentit les moindres muscles de son corps lâcher prise sous l'agréable sensation et il sombra dans les bras de Morphée en une demie seconde.

Il avait bien tenté de résister pour savoir ce que Castiel faisait ensuite mais sa conscience avait perdu la bataille contre la grâce de l'ange.

Le lendemain matin, à la plus grande surprise de son frère et de la sienne il va s'en dire, il s'était réveillé frais et dispos. Lorsque ce dernier l'avait interrogé sur le pourquoi du comment, il s'était contenté de hausser les épaules. Il avait gardé pour lui l'intervention de Castiel.

XXX

Depuis, il ne l'avait pas empêché d'utiliser ses pouvoirs angéliques sur lui. Il ne s'en était même pas ouvert à lui. Il était persuadé que l'ange percevait la moindre vibration de son âme où qu'il soit dans le monde. Terrestre ou céleste.

Mais il se devait d'être honnête avec lui-même. Si l'ange avait réellement la faculté de lire son âme dans son entièreté, alors les questions ne tarderaient pas à venir et il ne souhaitait à aucun prix en discuter. Ni avec lui. Ni avec quiconque.

Il en avait peur de cette éventualité et c'est bien pour cela qu'il avait posé des limites à l'ange. En particulier sur son espace personnel. Et il devait reconnaître qu'il devait constamment le rappeler à l'ordre.

Mais comment lui expliquer, lui faire comprendre aussi. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas qu'il lui imposait ses distances mais plutôt tout le contraire.

Lui, l'homme aux multiples liaisons, l'homme sans attaches, se découvrait au sens premier une véritable passion pour un être dont il s'était toujours plu à nier l'existence. Il était terrifié par ses sentiments nouveaux qui l'assaillaient.

Si petit, il croyait en Dieu, sa foi d'enfant s'était éteinte le jour où Azazel, le démon aux yeux jaunes, avait brûlé et réduit en cendres sa mère bien-aimée, détruisant à jamais le peu de bonheur qu'il avait connu. En dépit de la foi de Mary Winchester qui restait convaincue que les anges veillaient sur sa famille.

Et aujourd'hui, alors même que l'espérance sombrait, que l'Apocalypse menaçait, l'ange était là.

Castiel.

Celui qu'il surnommait affectueusement "Cas".

Et il ne voulait à aucun prix briser ce fragile équilibre qu'il avait enfin trouvé pour assouvir ses fantasmes sexuels vis à vis d'un ange.

Il était le premier surpris de son attirance pour un homme, enfin le vaisseau d'un être céleste. Il aurait du en être dégoûté. Il n'avait rien contre les homosexuels soit dit en passant. Chacun avait le droit de prendre le plaisir dans le corps qu'il souhaitait tant que le respect mutuel était de mise. Mais ce n'était tout simplement pas son genre. Lui aimait à se perdre dans les formes plantureuses d'une femme, la courbe d'un sein, le galbe d'une hanche.

Et pourtant... Castiel éveillait en lui des appétits puissants et inassouvis. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait faible face à ses émotions. Et surtout il désirait ardemment les assouvir. L'Enfer l'avait définitivement perverti, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication logique. Sauf... Sauf si...

En son for intérieur, il en était venu à s'interroger sur cette empreinte. Peut-être que la marque de l'ange sur lui avait faussé ses perceptions. Que quelque part au milieu de son sauvetage dans les entrailles de l'Enfer, ils s'étaient liés au delà des mots, de tout. Leurs deux âmes unies par la grâce divine. Et à présent il en était là.

Tout à son monologue intérieur, il ne s'était pas aperçu que ses pas l'avaient conduit vers le second lit. Il s'y était assis et finalement allongé. Ses jambes pendant dans le vide à la recherche d'un peu de fraîcheur.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa avec stupéfaction que la simple pensée de Castiel avait encore réveillé en lui un feu ardent. Son boxer le serrait, preuve flagrante de son désir. Il gémit.

Depuis que ses nuits se partageaient entre ses cauchemars infernaux et ses rêves érotiques, ces derniers devenaient de plus en plus fréquents et osés au fil des jours : enlacer son ange dans ses bras sans ce costume de saint comptable qu'il arracherait violemment, lui faire l'amour avec simplement sa cravate dénouée autour du cou, ses yeux bleus brouillés par le plaisir, ses cheveux de jais ébouriffés, ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers échangés. Tout le menait vers la folie des sens. Son esprit lui proposant des scenarii à faire pâlir d'envie les réalisateurs de films pornographiques.

A présent, le simple fait de le voir déclenchait en lui des pulsions qu'il peinait à cacher. Et il n'avait trouvé comme alternative que de rabrouer constamment l'ange. Ce dernier tiquait régulièrement montrant bien son incompréhension mais il s'entêtait à persévérer ainsi. Il le devait. Sinon la grâce de l'ange se désagrégerait en même temps que Castiel perdrait sa virginité : sous ses assauts.

Taire sa soif de CE corps masculin. Le réduire à néant. Prendre le dernier magzaine d'Asian Beauty en sachant pertinemment que les filles dévêtues ne lui faisaient plus le moindre effet. Et merde...

Il bandait. Son désir était tel qu'il lui faisait mal. Il devait s'assouvir immédiatement. Après tout il était seul dans cette chambre. Il devrait juste prendre garde à ne pas crier trop fort son plaisir. Si quelqu'un l'apercevait ainsi, à se livrer au plaisir solitaire fenêtre grande ouverte, il encourait la prison. On ne badinait pas avec la morale puritaine en ces lieux.

D'un geste sûr, il glissa sa main vers son entrejambe tendue qui n'attendait que la libération de son carcan. La tiédeur de l'air sur sa peau si fine lui fit l'effet d'une caresse soyeuse qui l'excita davantage.

Il remplaça bien vite l'image de sa main par celles de son ange. Il l'imaginait cajolant, enserrant tour à tour son membre et ses bourses. Alternant la douceur et la dureté accentuant le désir.

Sa bouche quémandeuse avait déserté son visage et dérivait lentement vers le sud. Déposant ça et là de multiples baisers, tous différents dans leur intensité ou leur profondeur. Castiel redessinait les courbes de son corps avec ses lèvres. Sa langue s'attardait sur les pointes de ses mamelons durcis par le plaisir les suçotant et les malaxant à loisir déclenchant des soubresauts de plaisir dans la moindre parcelle de son corps mis à sa disposition.

Pour autant ses mains ne cessaient de le malmener pour le conduire aux confins du plaisir. Simultanément, Castiel lapait consciencieusement le nombril offert. D'un geste de la main, il l'incitait à descendre plus bas vers cet organe qui ne demandait rien d'autre qu'une présence prête à s'occuper de lui. Or son ange semblait prendre un malin plaisir à ralentir la cadence alors que lui aspirait à la satisfaction immédiate.

Perdu dans son rêve sulfureux, Dean se mit à onduler des hanches instinctivement à la recherche de cet ultime plaisir qui le délivrerait.

Lorsque Castiel parvint enfin à destination et qu'il s'enroula sensuellement autour de son membre roide, sa langue léchant et contournant le gland, il perdit définitivement pied.

Mais ce fut l'image d'un ange débauché à demi-nu, le regard voilé par la concupiscence, recouvrant de ses lèvres tentatrices son membre gorgé de sang qui le mena directement au septième ciel.

La jouissance explosa entre ses doigts et sur son ventre. Ses yeux se voilèrent sous l'intensité du spasme. Pris dans son plaisir post-orgasmique, il n'eut pas conscience de laisser échapper son prénom.

"Cas"...

Castiel qui surveillait une mission en Europe se tendit à l'appel de son nom. Le ton empreint de détresse et d'autre chose qu'il ne définissait pas l'interpella. La voix lui était familère. Son protégé. Aussi sec, il disparut pour réapparaître en une micro seconde auprès de Dean. Mais ce qu'il découvrit en arrivant sur les lieux le stupéfia.

Selon toute vraisemblance, Dean dormait. Ses yeux étaient clos. Son souffle haletant. Son corps frissonnait. Les chiens de l'Enfer devaient encore le poursuivre. Satané cauchemar.

Cependant quelque chose ne cadrait pas avec la vision qu'il avait.

Une de ses mains, poing serré, était posée au sommet de sa tête et l'autre reposait sur son bas ventre, sa jambe droite était à demie pliée... Le corps de Dean était dénudé et alangui comme après... Après...

Les mots lui manquèrent. Il rougit sous l'idée qui venait de lui être soufflée. Non. Impossible, pas Dean Winchester. Et pourtant les faits étaient là. Dean l'avait carrément nommé au cours d'une de ses soirées hautement privées. Que devait-il comprendre ?

Depuis qu'il le côtoyait, Castiel avait senti ses perceptions changer. Du guerrier céleste obéissant et froid, il ne restait plus grand chose. Jour après jour, il perdait la foi. Les doutes le submergeaient. Les émotions humaines l'envahissaient. Et au milieu de ce tumulte, son seul point d'ancrage qui l'empêchait de sombrer corps et âme : Dean Winchester, l'Elu.

Observateur pluri millénaire des mœurs humaines, il avait une connaissance théorique illimitée mais aucune pratique. Y compris, surtout dans les relations humaines. Parler était pour lui un handicap certain. Il préférait mille fois le geste et le regard qui souvent exprimaient bien davantage que la parole. Dean fonctionnait sur le même mode.

Mais ce soir, il souhaitait des réponses à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Dean allait devoir s'exprimer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il n'avait pas encore perçu sa présence ce qui l'incita à prendre l'initiative.

Doucement, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, les pans de son trench-coat frôlant la hanche de Dean qui bougea sous la sensation.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et se figea à la vue de son ange. Depuis quand était-il là ? Bizarre, il n'avait pas entendu le bruissement caractéristique de ses ailes.

Et merde, il se rappelait à présent. Il avait murmuré son nom. Satanée oreilles angéliques. Mais quel abruti aussi. Si il avait pu se la fermer pour une fois...

Puis il réalisa un peu tard la posture dans laquelle il se trouvait mais n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant. Il voulut se dégager mais d'un regard pénétrant, Castiel lui intima de n'en rien faire et de se taire indifférent au malaise grandissant de Dean sous lui.

Ses doigts frais se posèrent avec douceur sur la tempe humide de son chasseur et sa grâce se déversa en lui.

Dean ferma les yeux à son tour. Au point où il en était, il n'y avait plus de gêne. Autant en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Il laissa libre accès à son âme croisant les doigts pour que les visions de son esprit torturé n'effraient pas Cas.

La carnation naturelle de son vaisseau prit une belle couleur cramoisie lorsque l'âme de Dean lui révéla enfin ses secrets les plus inavouables.

Un kaléidoscope d'images plus brûlantes les unes que les autres s'offrait à lui. Castiel en regarda certaines, en ignora d'autres, s'interrogea parfois sur certaines postures.

Mais surtout il comprit que l'amour profond et sincère qu'il ressentait dans son essence divine était également partagé par l'humain à sa charge. Et cela lui suffit. Sa grâce vibrait d'impatience. Son vaisseau semblait éprouver des sensations bien particulières qui lui provoquait de délicieux frissons à la base de la nuque. Son choix était déjà fait. Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Depuis le premier jour.

Lentement il ouvrit ses océans déchaînés sur les orbes émeraudes brillantes de son vis à vis. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs souffles se rencontraient inlassablement.

Aucun n'initia le moindre geste. Trop perdus dans les sensations qui couraient en flot ininterrompu dans leurs veines.

L'attente était réciproque. La tension palpable. Etrangement, ce fut Dean qui rompit le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux :

- Cas ?

Il devait être fixé. Rester ou fuir.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Castiel semblait à mille lieux de lui, son regard dans le vague. Dean prit peur. Il avait peut-être mal interprété le geste de l'ange. Alors qu'il s'agitait, le regard noir de désir de Cas se posa sur lui. Les mots prononcés d'une voix anormalement rauque et sensuelle le saisirent d'anticipation :

- Et si tu me montrais tout cet amour caché que tu éprouves pour moi Dean Winchester ?

Dean ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette question mais une seule réponse fusa :

- Maintenant ?

- Maintenant.

FIN

* * *

Voilà...

Alors sur ces quelques lignes je vous dis à la prochaine...

Marianclea


	2. Chapter 2

**"PRIS EN FLAGRANT DELIT"**

**Partie Deux**

* * *

**Ce one shot est dédié à toutes les destiel qui m'ont sollicitées pour écrire cette suite. Et aux lecteurs/lectrices anonymes qui me suivent et mettent mes fics en **

**favori.**

**Enjoy it**

* * *

**Synopsis : Il fait chaud... Très chaud... Dans un motel de La Nouvelle-Orléans en Louisiane, Dean essaie de se reposer. Depuis son retour des enfers et sa rencontre avec l'ange Castiel, le sommeil lui fait défaut. Ses nuits se partagent entre cauchemars et fantasmes érotiques. Fantasmes qu'il tente de maintenir hors de portée de son ange gardien. Jusqu'à cette nuit où pris par le plaisir, il murmure son prénom. Fidèle à lui-même, Castiel arrive à tire-d'aile et le surprend dans les méandres de son plaisir solitaire. Ils se font face. Castiel cherche des réponses aux questions que soulèvent la posture de son protégé. Piégé, Dean lui donne un libre accès à son âme espérant ne pas le traumatiser par ce qu'il y découvrira. La vérité éclate.**

**XXX**

"- Et si tu me montrais tout cet amour caché que tu éprouves pour moi Dean Winchester ?

Dean ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette question de Castiel mais une seule réponse fusa :

- Maintenant ?

- Maintenant."

Dean en resta interdit. Il n'avait pas du tout envisagé cette éventualité. Ce qu'il vivait n'était point réel. Un démon avait du réussir à s'introduire dans sa chambre avant qu'il ne renverse le sel sur le pas de la fenêtre. Un djinn peut-être.

En tous cas il était mal barré si son intuition était fondée. Il n'avait pas les connaissances aiguës de son frère en la matière mais bon il ne devait pas y avoir cinquante mille démons capables de s'immiscer ainsi dans votre esprit.

Car bordel ce n'était qu'un fantasme. Un putain de fantasme qu'il désirait assouvir, comme tout fantasme, mais qui n'en serait plus un si il le réalisait. Et pourtant il serait si simple de céder et de se laisser emporter par le plaisir entre les bras de Castiel.

Mais il donnerait la victoire à ses ennemis. Il devait donc résister à la tentation quand bien même elle aurait la si belle apparence de son ange et espérer que Sam ou Bobby auraient l'idée de l'appeler et de le chercher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

En tous cas, une évidence s'imposa à lui : l'enfer l'avait englouti corps et âme. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Alastair, ce sale bâtard démoniaque, pourrait se vanter d'avoir fini par triompher de cet humain rebelle et entêté lorsqu'ils se rejoindraient en enfer ou sur terre.

Cependant quelque chose clochait dans le tableau. Ce n'était pas du tout le style d'Alastair d'utiliser de telles méthodes pour parvenir à ses fins. Il les aurait davantage pimentées. Cette vision manquait cruellement de piquant.

Non. On aurait dit... Impossible de le formuler correctement. Pourtant, il l'avait sur le bout de la langue. Ça lui rappelait quelqu'un mais qui ? Une paire d'yeux malicieux, un regard ironique qui lui sourit se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir. Voilà. C'était ça. Enfin plutôt lui. The Trickster. C'était sûrement une blague douteuse de l'autre emplumé : l'archange Gabriel. Si c'était le cas et qu'il le retrouvait, il le lui ferait payer au centuple. Foi de Winchester.

En attendant il devait se réveiller et vite. Mais il eut beau cligner des yeux, sa vision ne changea pas. Castiel était toujours là, son visage trop proche du sien, à l'observer.

Et merde. Ce n'était pas un rêve mais bien cette putain de réalité.

Que faire alors ? Jeter aux oubliettes ses principes et participer à la plus belle expérience de sa misérable existence ou fuir et regretter éternellement de ne pas avoir su franchir le pas ?

Et puis une chose l'embarrassait plus que tout. Castiel ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Castiel était un ange. Un foutu ange du Seigneur, putain. Un être asexué selon toute la littérature existante. Et un seul mot lui venait à l'esprit lorsqu'il pensait à toutes ses envies érotiques : déchéance.

Si Castiel lui cédait, il perdrait probablement sa grâce. Sa quintessence divine lui serait arrachée. Il serait déchu par sa faute. Et il avait suffisamment d'erreurs et de morts sur sa conscience sans ajouter la sienne.

Non. Il devait refuser quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Personne ne devait l'aimer. Aimer était synonyme de souffrances et de désillusion. Il était bien placé pour le savoir. En outre, ce serait une aberration si on apprenait qu'un chasseur entretenait une relation charnelle avec un ange. Il risquait d'y laisser sa peau bien qu'il y ait peu de chances qu'il réchappe de l'Apocalypse.

Et puis que ferait-il si jamais Castiel n'aimait pas cela ou désirait voler vers d'autres cieux ? Qu'en deviendrait-il de leur amitié ? Devait-il tout ruiner pour assouvir ses fantasmes ? Si jamais il faisait tout foirer à cause de son comportement immature et de ses obsessions angéliques, son frère le tuerait.

Face à lui, les doigts toujours posés sur sa tempe, Castiel suivait le cours des pensées de son âme sœur. Il avait vu le beau visage se crisper et s'égarer dans de sombres réflexions au fur et à mesure que Dean réalisait ce qu'il en était vraiment. Le conflit entre ce qu'il croyait présentement et ce qu'il désirait au fond de son cœur.

Il ressentait toute l'amertume, le désarroi, les craintes de son humain face à la reconnaissance d'un tel sentiment qu'était l'amour. Son mystère, ses conséquences. Pour lui. Pour eux.

Mais contrairement à ce que s'imaginait son vis à vis, il était hors de question de s'aventurer hors des bras de Dean.

Il n'y avait que lui. Il n'y aurait que lui.

Oui il était un ange.

Oui il devrait être imperméable à toute émotion humaine.

Mais voilà. Il ressentait. Il aimait.

Un fait était avéré : les voies de son Père étaient véritablement impénétrables. Etait-ce là son but lorsqu'il l'avait envoyé là-bas ?

Car les doutes s'étaient immiscés dans sa vie éternelle dès que son Père lui avait ordonné de quérir l'Elu aux enfers. Pendant des millénaires, il avait simplement obéi aux commandements.

Mais suite à son incursion dans les strates infernales, sa vision du monde avait changé.

Depuis qu'il avait sauvé Dean Winchester en apposant le sceau du divin dans sa chair de mortel.

Depuis qu'il l'avait reconstruit point par point lors de leur remontée chaotique.

Depuis qu'il le protégeait de ses cauchemars à l'arrière goût des enfers.

Depuis qu'il le côtoyait lui et son frère cadet. Le "futur hôte de Lucifer".

Jour après jour, il apprenait l'humanité. Sa face lumineuse, sa face obscure. L'amour. La haine. La vie. La mort. L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre.

Fixant intensément Dean, il décida de changer la donne. Perdu comme il l'était, ce dernier ne prendrait jamais l'initiative.

Eloignant délicatement ses doigts de sa tempe, il posa sa main le long de son bras et la glissa délicatement vers son cou qu'il agrippa fermement.

D'une douce pression, il approcha le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait. Les lèvres fines et roses l'appelaient. Sans plus de cérémonie, il porta les siennes à leur rencontre. Leur premier baiser était chaste. Un simple effleurement pour ramener un éclat positif dans les yeux émeraude de son amant, pour lui donner son accord à ce qui suivrait.

Et ce geste suffit à Dean qui reprit pied instantanément. Lorsqu'il sentit un léger frôlement sur sa bouche, il écarquilla les yeux sous la révélation de l'ange l'embrassant. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve. Castiel. Son Cas était bien là. Et il l'embrassait.

Il s'éloigna de quelques millimètres et lut tout le désir contenu de l'ange dans ses yeux azurés. Il n'eut plus de doutes quant à l'avenir de sa relation. De leur relation. Aussi innocent soit-il, Castiel n'en était pas moins un être plurimillénaire ayant des siècles d'observation des mœurs humaines et il décida de ne plus s'inquiéter du reste. Si jamais, il allait trop loin, il saurait l'arrêter.

De son propre chef, il laissa courir ses lèvres sur celles de Castiel. Il désirait plus qu'une simple caresse. Il voulait un vrai baiser. Un baiser qui chavirerait tous ses sens. Et il savait déjà comment l'obtenir. Après tout, selon ses maîtresses, il était très versé dans l'art du baiser. Et il comptait bien initier Castiel à son tour pour partager ce plaisir.

Il commença par déposer de multiples baisers aériens sur la commissure des lèvres de son futur amant lui arrachant de petits geignements de plaisir. Ensuite, il caressa de sa langue le fin tracé de ses lèvres charnues et légèrement gercées soufflant le chaud et le froid en alternance. Après les avoir agacé ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, il darda enfin la pointe de sa langue vers sa lèvre inférieure et il l'invita à s'ouvrir à lui.

Castiel se perdait dans ses nouvelles et exquises sensations. Il devait admettre que Dean était plutôt doué dans cet art.

Imperceptiblement, ce dernier s'était collé à lui. Sa main avait saisi d'autorité sa nuque pour approfondir leur échange. Il sentait la volonté de son amant transparaître au travers de ses gestes. Son besoin de reconnaissance, sa recherche d'amour, son envie de lui montrer la beauté d'un baiser.

Instinctivement il répondit aux sollicitations de Dean. Et il se laissa emporter par la découverte. Chaque effleurement accentuait la pression sur son entrejambe. Chaque gémissement augmentait son désir de lui. Chaque action enflammait sa grâce.

Son souffle s'altéra lorsque sa propre langue rencontra celle de Dean. La sensation était étrange. La saveur délicate. La texture moelleuse. Prenant délibérément son temps, Dean l'avait laissé venir à lui. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer et ruiner leur premier échange. Depuis lors, elles dansaient un délicat et délicieux ballet, s'enroulant et se déroulant à loisir. Aucun ne cherchait à dominer le baiser. Juste à se découvrir et s'apprivoiser.

Ce fut le manque d'air qui mit fin à leur baiser.

A regret, Dean s'écarta et posa son front moite contre celui de Cas. Il tenta de calmer les battements précipités de son cœur en ralentissant volontairement son expiration. Son esprit essayait de faire face à la surprise de ses émotions, de son ressenti. Il devait avouer qu'il n'imaginait pas que son premier baiser avec l'ange prendrait cette tournure. Qu'il serait si doux et délectable. Il l'avait davantage imaginé comme une réponse violente et fougueuse à un désir puissant et furieux qu'il devait assouvir. Et il en était le premier étonné.

Ouvrant les yeux sur Castiel, il fut ému de le voir le teint rouge et le souffle haletant. Ce fut d'une voix entrecoupée qu'il lui indiqua de ne pas oublier de respirer lors de ses échanges.

Comme de coutume, l'ange tiqua mais acquiesça. Après tout, Dean maîtrisait mieux ce domaine que lui. Il devait lui faire confiance. Il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Leurs corps frissonnèrent simultanément. L'un et l'autre le ressentirent clairement. Pourtant aucun souffle d'air n'avait traversé la pièce.

Malgré la chaleur étouffante de la chambre, il semblait que leurs chaleurs corporelles combinées et le désir qui courait dans leurs veines aient réussi à en augmenter encore la température.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, la même idée s'inscrivant dans leurs esprits enfiévrés.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre. Ils n'en auraient sans doute jamais besoin. Cas lisait dans son âme ce qu'il désirait. Et même si il ne lisait pas au sens propre, il était un observateur hors pair. Il lui donc suffit d'opiner pour lui manifester son accord.

Dean s'écarta et se leva sans toutefois rompre entièrement leur contact. Sa main avait glissé de sa nuque à la main de son ange en un geste souple et vif. Il la serra et l'invita à le suivre.

Fidèle à lui-même, Cas le suivit en silence. Son côté professionnel reprenant le dessus momentanément, il en profita pour découvrir pleinement le corps nu de son presque amant qui marchait devant lui. Les courbes de ses fesses, le plat de sa taille, les longues jambes et le dos musclés. Oui, Dean Winchester était un bel homme et son âme était toute aussi belle. Ses yeux brillèrent de convoitise.

Instinct ou non, Dean sentit le regard pénétrant dont il faisait l'objet le traverser de part en part. Son corps frémit d'anticipation et sa virilité se redressa à demi. Lui si macho, si pudique, découvrait pour la première fois qu'il plaisait à un homme et n'en éprouvait pas la moindre colère. Bon pas n'importe quel homme hein ! Il n'était pas gay et ne le serait jamais. Il était juste "Cassexuel". Mais il plaisait à un ange, putain ! Son ange à lui, rien qu'à lui.

Cela suffit à provoquer un léger rire qui détendit l'atmosphère alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la salle de bains.

Il appuya sur l'interrupteur et la lumière crue du néon les frappa violemment. Il lança un "saloperie de lumière" et avant même d'avoir demandé quoi que ce soit, Castiel avait baissé l'intensité de la luminosité d'un claquement de doigts. A présent ils baignaient dans le clair obscur, leurs reflets s'épousant dans le miroir face à eux.

Dean et Castiel s'observaient. Silencieux.

La nudité du corps de Dean mise à l'honneur face à un Castiel habillé de son éternel trench-coat beige et de son costume noir. A croire que Dieu prenait un malin plaisir à les homogénéiser et limiter ainsi toute tentative de rébellion.

La situation aurait pu être comique en toute autre circonstance.

Mais pour la première fois de son existence, Dean se sentit gauche.

Lui si sûr de sa virilité avec les filles de passage se sentait comme un petit enfant sous le regard brûlant de son ange. Il se demandait s'il serait capable d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Avait-il seulement le droit de le déflorer et de le soustraire à sa seule famille si jamais on l'apprenait ? Bien que l'amour n'ait pas de sexe ni de genre ; ce qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre était un acte suicidaire. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Castiel percevait les interrogations toutes légitimes de son amoureux et il les partageait dans une moindre mesure.

Lui ne s'inquiétait pas de la réaction de ses frères ou de son Père. Après tout, l'acte de chair n'était point interdit aux êtres célestes. Seuls les hommes et leur étroitesse d'esprit avaient fait de cet acte naturel un péché.

Ce qui l'angoissait davantage par contre était la réaction de Dean face à la réalisation de ses vœux les plus chers. Car une fois accomplis, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible. Sans parler des relations charnelles qui seraient une réelle découverte. Car dans l'improbable hypothèse où Dean n'aurait jamais essayé cette pratique au cours de ses ébats passés, lui était au sens propre "virgo intincta". Il se décida à intervenir de nouveau et à le libérer :

- Dean...

Le regard troublé se concentra sur son reflet serein.

- Oui Cas...

- Ce n'est pas une obligation tu sais ? Je veux dire... L'acte n'est pas une fin en soi... Savoir que tu éprouves de l'affection pour moi me suffit...

Il vit les yeux de Dean s'agrandir sous les mots qui pleuvaient et sa bouche former un "oh" muet. Il fut surpris de l'entendre murmurer :

- Ecoute Cas... Je voudrais t'expliquer quelque chose avant d'aller plus avant. Je sais que tu lis dans mon âme au travers de ton empreinte, je sais que tu y as vu mes plus sombres désirs, mes plus bas instincts. Mais je voudrais que tu saches que l'acte d'amour entre deux êtres n'est pas ainsi. Tu as vu des fantasmes. De simples fantasmes. Je... Si... Enfin si nous poursuivons, je veux que tu comprennes que notre première fois ne ressemblera pas à ces visions. Si un jour tu en exprimes le souhait, oui mais pas avant. Tu saisis ?

Dean avait baissé le regard au fur et à mesure de son discours. Castiel percevait le malaise de son amant. Il n'aimait pas parler, de ses émotions encore moins. Et là il y était forcé, obligé de se justifier pour ne pas qu'il le croit sadomasochiste ou pire encore.

Il devait le rassurer à tout prix. Faisant fi de l'espace personnel de son amoureux qu'il empiétait depuis quelques minutes, il avança ses lèvres contre la nuque de Dean et y déposa de légers baisers. Sa main enserrant davantage celle de Dean.

Ce dernier comprit le message et la serra avec force en retour. D'un seul mouvement il se retourna vers lui et le fixa une milli seconde avant de se jeter avec frénésie sur les lèvres tentatrices qui le connaissaient si bien.

Cette fois le baiser était tout sauf doux. Il était chaotique, furieux et douloureux. Toute la tension intérieure de Dean se déversait dans les mordillements et la dominance du baiser. Si Castiel avait été une part de tarte aux pommes, il aurait été dévoré en quelques secondes.

L'ange l'avait laissé faire connaissant suffisamment son humain pour savoir qu'une fois la pression relâchée, ils pourraient poursuivre leur aventure. Lui-même y prenait du plaisir. Sentir les lèvres de Dean se poser ainsi sur son visage, parcourir sa mâchoire, goûter encore et encore à la suavité de sa langue. Toutes ses sensations le grisaient. Sa grâce se liquéfiait sous le feu nourri. Il désirait plus et le fit savoir.

Ses mains s'enhardirent et se posèrent sur la taille de Dean. Il l'enlaça et l'attira au plus près sans rompre le baiser vorace. Quelque chose le gênait. Il mourrait de chaud. Il ouvrit les yeux. Un reflet beige et noir dans le miroir. Ses vêtements. Constatant qu'il était toujours habillé, il s'apprêtait à les faire disparaître d'un claquement de doigts lorsque Dean stoppa son geste en apposant sa main.

- Non, Cas. Laisse-moi le faire... Laisse-moi te découvrir...

Castiel rougit sous le ton employé et abaissa sa main. Il vit Dean se reculer de quelques pas et sentit son souffle s'accélérer.

L'appréhension était mutuelle. La tension palpable. Et pourtant Dean initia le contact. Sa soif de sexe prenant le pas sur sa peur transparaissait à travers chacun de ses gestes.

Ainsi, il ne fallut que quelques secondes à son amant pour lui enlever son trench-coat et la veste de son costume noir. Il les jeta d'un geste vif dans un coin de la pièce sans y accorder la moindre importance.

Mais sa vision s'arrêta net sur le Cas à moitié débraillé qui lui faisait face. Sur cet objet de luxure qui le harcelait sans fin durant ses nuits érotiques. Son désir pulsa de nouveau entre ses cuisses.

Et ce soir son fantasme prenait forme. D'une main tremblante, il frôla sa poitrine recouverte et desserra le nœud de sa cravate. Sa respiration se saccada et ce fut d'une voix anormalement basse qu'il murmura à son oreille :

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai envie de te faire l'amour avec... Cette cravate est un véritable pousse au viol. Crois-moi !

La main en appui sur l'empreinte, Castiel eut un aperçu en temps réel de ce à quoi songeait Dean : une relation sauvage et déchaînée avec cet objet banal pour seul accessoire. Il sourit à l'idée qu'un jour prochain il aimerait y participer même si il ne l'avouerait pas de suite à Dean.

Cependant son sourire ne passa pas inaperçu pour son amant qui le lui fit remarquer ironiquement :

- Cas. Cesse de mater mon porno personnel.

- ...

Immédiatement, sa main se libéra de la marque et s'égara plus haut sur la clavicule la caressant tendrement. Dean se tordit de plaisir sous les attouchements aériens dont faisait preuve Castiel.

Reprenant ses investigations du corps de l'ange à sa portée, il finit par dénouer l'objet du délit et le laisser glisser le long de sa jambe jusqu'au sol.

Il s'attaqua ensuite à la chemise blanche dont il déboutonna chaque pièce avec lenteur, dévoilant à sa vue un torse glabre et deux mamelons bruns qui se crispèrent sous le frottement de l'étoffe qu'on retirait. Il accompagna la chute de la chemise avec ses mains, caressant chaque courbe de son corps fébrile.

Apposant de nouveau ses paumes sur sa poitrine, il ne put se retenir d'effleurer, avec délicatesse, les deux pointes dressées du bout de ses doigts. Il sentit Castiel se tendre face à lui et sa respiration se couper sous l'effet du plaisir ressenti.

Il venait de trouver un de ses points sensibles à n'en pas douter mais il y avait fort à parier que toutes leurs sensations seraient exacerbées cette nuit.

Et il n'avait qu'une hâte à présent : découvrir chaque parcelle du corps de son amant. Le caresser, le respirer, le goûter, l'entendre gémir et hurler son plaisir jusqu'à en être rassasié.

Sur un dernier baiser, il quitta son visage angulaire. Il parcourut de ses lèvres le tracé de sa mâchoire, la ligne de son cou où palpitait ses veines incandescentes. Il parsema de baisers mouillés chaque morceau de peau exposé à son envie.

Il respira son odeur si envoûtante et si mystérieuse. Le parfum d'herbe fraîche et de myrrhe qu'il dégageait. Il s'en enivra et continua sa lente descente s'attardant dans chaque creux. Il lécha et titilla de la pointe de sa langue les mamelons qui se figèrent sous l'alternance de la chaleur et de la fraîcheur.

Il s'accrochait à sa taille au fur et à mesure qu'il se baissait pour poursuivre son exploration et embrasser, cajoler, son nombril à découvert. Les mains de Castiel et ses sursauts de plaisir l'accompagnaient dans sa découverte.

Dans le même temps, ses mains avaient migré vers le sud. D'une main habile, il avait dégrafé la pression du pantalon qui avait glissé dans un froissement léger jusqu'à ses chevilles.

Face à lui ne restait désormais que son boxer noir et l'objet caché de son désir. A présent, sa pression sanguine frôlait le maximum et ses pulsations cardiaques s'envolèrent littéralement dès qu'il libéra de son carcan une virilité bien dure qui pulsait d'attente.

Troublé comme jamais, il la saisit avec ferveur et douceur. Surpris par sa texture soyeuse si semblable à la sienne, il laissa ses doigts l'effleurer et la cajoler. Sans réfléchir, il posa les premiers mouvements d'une lente et torturante masturbation dont il alternait délibérément le rythme. Au dessus de lui, Castiel gémissait de frustration et de plaisir mêlé.

Agenouillé devant son ange à présent révélé, Dean constatait à quel point le corps de Cas était parfait. Pas un poil de graisse. Ses muscles fins. Sa taille svelte. Et cette virilité qui se dressait fièrement devant lui. Inconsciemment il gémit d'anticipation.

Castiel lui se perdait dans les attouchements exquis dont Dean l'abreuvait. Ses mains s'agrippaient davantage à lui et le touchaient en continu. Il avait peur de sombrer si il le lâchait. Son souffle devenait heurté. Ses geignements se transformaient en gémissements. Ses hanches ondulaient et cherchaient davantage de contact. Il ne rêvait que de l'assouvissement de ses sens mais Dean semblait ne pas vouloir les lui donner.

En proie à son violent désir inassouvi, il ouvrit les yeux sur un Dean au regard concupiscent. D'un léger mouvement de tête, ce dernier lui indiqua le bac à douche à leur portée. Sans dire un mot, Castiel le releva brusquement et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il percevait le regard empreint de convoitise posé sur son corps laiteux, sur le balancement de ses hanches, sur la rondeur de son fessier. Son corps frissonna et son désir, non leur désir, s'éleva d'un cran.

Le battant à peine refermé, le corps bouillant de Dean se colla à son dos et le gratifia d'un baiser mordant. Il aspirait sa chair tout en ouvrant les robinets d'eau. Si le jet d'eau fraîche les saisit, il n'apaisa pas pour autant leur envie. Bien au contraire. Il le décupla.

Les mains de Dean s'aventuraient à présent sur la surface intégrale de son corps, épousant chaque relief, chaque forme qui se présentait à lui. Il le cartographiait. Ses baisers couraient le long de sa colonne vertébrale et lui arrachaient de longs soupirs langoureux. La langue de Dean s'attardait parfois sur le plat de sa clavicule, l'arabesque de sa taille, sur les rondeurs naissantes de ses reins. Inlassablement il le couvrait de caresses qui ne faisaient qu'attiser son désir. Lorsque ses paumes se refermèrent de nouveau sur son sexe roide, il se cambra sous le plaisir jumelé à l'eau fraîche qui parfois s'échouait sur son gland turgescent.

Sans relâcher la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa peau désormais marquée et rougie par ses attentions, Dean le contourna et s'agenouilla. Castiel le sentant bouger autour de lui abaissa son regard empli de luxure sur son amant. Lorsqu'il croisa ses pupilles dilatées de détermination et noires de désir, il sut qu'il était irrémédiablement perdu et que cette image le hanterait à jamais.

A ses pieds, Dean se lança à la conquête de cette colonne de chair qui vibrait devant lui. Fébrilement ses doigts glissèrent à la base de son sexe et l'enserrèrent. Son regard planté dans les orbes agitées de Cas, il approcha ses lèvres de l'objet de ses pensées et y dispersa de multiples baisers papillons qui eurent pour effet de durcir encore la verge à sa portée.

De sa langue, il en fit le contour sensuellement, léchant et mordillant à loisir le gland rougi. De la pointe, il en taquina la fente. En quelques minutes de ce traitement, les premières gouttes de précum apparurent. Il ne s'en étonna pas. Au contraire, il poursuivit sans relâche sa quête. Il s'employa à lui prodiguer milles caresses à la fois sur ses bourses et sur ses fesses. Caresses habiles et subtiles qui le mèneraient rapidement au pallier supérieur.

De son côté, dans un réflexe primitif, Castiel s'accrochait au mur attenant. Son corps affolé en proie à des délices dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Dean et ses baisers. Dean et sa langue brûlante. Dean et ses caresses.

Une étrange sensation, comme une chaleur sourde, s'insinuait dans son corps, descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, s'infiltrant dans ses reins. Son souffle devenait erratique alors que le plaisir grimpait. Ses jambes tremblaient sous l'affusion des sensations. Et alors qu'il parvenait aux portes de son premier orgasme, tout cessa. Plus d'affleurements, plus de caresses, plus de chaleur incandescente sur sa verge. Juste les gouttelettes d'eau qui le frôlait parfois.

Ecarquillant les yeux, il ne put que murmurer, angoissé, son prénom :

- Dean...

Ce dernier, les yeux brillants de désir contenu, se releva pour se mettre sa hauteur, ses mains glissant le long de ses flancs. D'une voix grave et sensuelle, il le rassura :

- Viens Cas...Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes... Nous serons mieux ailleurs...

Le tenant d'une main, il pivota d'un quart de tour et coupa l'arrivée d'eau. Dans la foulée, il se déporta sur la droite et ouvrit la porte pour attraper une serviette de toilette afin de les sécher sommairement. Se retournant vivement vers son amoureux, il tamponna délicatement le corps transi sous ses doigts.

Cette simple action lui permit de reprendre pied et de calmer ses ardeurs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, satisfait de la vision sous ses yeux, il se décida à le conduire jusqu'au lit où ils pourraient explorer davantage de possibilités sans risque de chutes.

Pénétrant de nouveau dans la chambre, ils furent saisis par la chaleur moite de la pièce. Dean avisa la fenêtre ouverte et s'interrogea sur le fait de la laisser ainsi ou non. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus avant que Castiel la ferma en un clin d'œil répondant ainsi à sa question. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de témoin pour ce qui allait suivre.

Dean s'avança près du lit défait et invita son ange à s'y installer. D'un même mouvement, ils s'assirent sur le rebord du lit, leurs corps encore chauds se frôlant et ravivant la flamme qui couvait entre eux.

Alors qu'il bougeait, il fut arrêté dans son élan. C'est là qu'il réalisa que Castiel n'avait pas un seul instant lâcher sa main depuis la douche. Portant son regard sur leurs mains enlacées, il en suivit amoureusement le tracé délicat et remonta lentement le long de son avant-bras, de son épaule, de son cou, jusqu'à son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il s'abreuvait littéralement de sa peau, de son essence.

Et il lui suffit d'incliner légèrement la tête pour sentir Castiel répondre à sa demande implicite. Dans un geste symétrique, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et se joignirent. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Le doux baiser vira à la passion en quelques secondes. Leurs bouches avides d'autres sensations s'ouvrirent. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Leurs langues agiles jouèrent dans un ballet incessant aggravant le feu brûlant de leurs veines.

Chacun cherchait à s'approprier le corps de l'autre. A sa manière. Dean en déplaçant et maintenant sa main gauche enfoncée dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son ange. Castiel en apposant sa main gauche sur sa clavicule l'obligeant à se coller davantage à lui.

Perdus dans leurs caresses buccales, ils basculèrent sur le matelas qui s'enfonça délicieusement sous leurs poids. La sensation de fraîcheur fit ouvrir instantanément les yeux de l'ange qui les fixa sur l'homme au dessus de lui.

Malgré la semi obscurité, l'âme de Dean resplendissait. Son corps semblait briller d'une aura particulière ce soir et il en était la principale cause. L'amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement devait être visible du paradis aux enfers mais il n'en avait que faire. Cette nuit, il vivait enfin. Et Dean également.

Ce dernier, les yeux mi clos, observait le visage statufié de l'ange sous lui. Sans y prendre garde, Castiel avait rompu le baiser et avait déplacé sa main sur la marque, ce qui l'avait immergé dans ses pensées. Bien qu'il n'en soit plus gêné, Dean aurait préféré que son ange s'abstienne de lire son esprit à ce moment précis. Il n'avait donc plus le choix. Il ne connaissait qu'un moyen pour le ramener vers leur projet commun.

Un sourire coquin aux lèvres, il se décala légèrement sur la droite et glissa furtivement sa main entre leurs deux corps emprisonnant leurs virilités raides et désireuses dans une poigne ferme et douce. Le simple contact de leurs membres l'électrisa. Obéissant à ses pulsions naissantes, il alterna pression et caresse, s'arrêtant parfois sur un point plus sensible, les plongeant dans les méandres de la passion.

Mais ce fut le gémissement qu'il arracha des lèvres de son amant qui le combla au delà des mots. Entendre sa voix angélique s'élever ainsi fit exploser son besoin de l'étreindre plus étroitement, la nécessité de le connaître en profondeur.

Sans stopper ses mouvements, il s'enhardit à caresser de nouveau ses lèvres. Il les lécha et les incita à s'ouvrir. Sa langue s'invita dans la bouche offerte et la cajola habilement.

Sous lui, Castiel haletait. Son corps ondulait naturellement. Ses hanches se tendaient vers lui pour assouvir ce trop plein de désir et de plaisir interdit. Ses mains avaient lâché leur prise pour s'égarer sur le drap qu'il serrait convulsivement.

Le champ libre, Dean parsemait de baisers voraces le torse à sa disposition. Il mordillait et léchait les tétons durcis, soufflant le chaud et le froid sur cette zone érogène. Tout en les caressant de sa main gauche, il traça un léger trait avec sa langue humide qui le menait vers son objectif. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il fit une pause sur son nombril qu'il lapa consciencieusement mimant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui donner. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de sa destination, Dean sentit son désir se consumer. Il devait en finir et s'assouvir. Son cœur ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps et sa virilité non plus.

Ecartant de sa main libre les cuisses de son amant, il parcourut les centimètres restant avec ses lèvres. Il caressa son aine de sa langue qu'il passa sous les bourses pleines. Il longea le périnée démultipliant les soubresauts et les gémissements de Castiel qui se tordait de plaisir sous lui scandant son nom tel une litanie :

- Dean... Dean... Oui...

Cramoisi par les gestes qu'il osait pour la première fois sur son corps, il se recula pour reprendre son souffle et lancer un regard qu'il voulait explicite à l'ange.

Castiel, lui, avait bien senti la tension grimper d'un cran dans le corps de son humain, partagé entre désir et peur. Posant sa main sur son épaule, il donna son accord à sa question tacite.

Dean ne prenant pas l'initiative, il saisit sa main. Il la fit glisser le long de ses flancs et la porta à ses lèvres gonflées et entrouvertes. Prenant l'index et le majeur, il les introduisit avec lenteur dans cet espace chaud et humide. Il accompagna son geste d'un regard de braise.

Une fois dans sa bouche, il entreprit de les lécher consciencieusement. Sa langue tournoya autour, les enrobant, les salivant un maximum. Il en goûta chaque arôme avec plaisir et ferveur. Sous l'effet de surprise, Dean sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il ahanait de plaisir rien qu'à les sentir ainsi entourés.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, jugeant qu'ils étaient suffisamment humidifiés, Dean les retira et les fit glisser par simple effleurement le long de son corps tirant des soupirs de contentement à l'ange à chaque fois.

Empruntant le même chemin que sa langue, il apposa ses doigts près de l'entrée inviolée qu'il se mit à caresser doucement. Réflexe naturel, il le sentit se crisper sous l'intrusion légère. Il n'insista pas et continua sa diversion sur sa virilité alternant les caresses et les baisers.

Il savait que de la préparation qu'il ferait dépendrait le plaisir qu'ils en auraient. Alors il prit son temps. Il revint toujours à la charge laissant le corps de Cas s'habituer petit à petit à la fièvre qui courait dans ses veines. Phalange après phalange, doigt après doigt, il parvint enfin à ce qu'il cherchait, ce qui leur promettait de prendre un plaisir sans commune mesure à cet acte.

Sous lui, la voix de l'ange s'était tue trop surpris par la sensation étrange qui l'avait traversé. Fixant Dean, ce dernier lui sourit et l'encouragea à bouger sur ce point. La réaction fut immédiate. Cas cria son plaisir.

Dean de son côté n'était pas en reste. Voir son ange se livrer ainsi à lui emballait son âme et son corps. Il était à deux doigts de craquer. Le point de non retour n'était pas encore franchi mais à cette vitesse il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Sa virilité bandée au maximum le lançait cruellement. Elle réclamait une attention qu'il s'obstinait à lui refuser. Alors il céda à son désir.

Délicatement, il retira ses doigts de l'intimité détendue. Mais son geste lui valut un grognement de frustration et de mécontentement pour le moins inattendu. Un sourire en coin étira ses traits.

- Oui... Cas...

Faisant fi de ses remontrances, il se positionna entre les cuisses largement ouvertes de son ange. Il guida son membre gorgé de sang vers l'entrée des plaisirs et lui jeta un regard rassurant et envoûtant. Il ne s'était inséré que de quelques millimètres lorsque Castiel le stoppa net, son visage crispé par la gêne qu'il ressentait soudain. Lui caressant la joue, il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

- Sh... Cas... Ecoute ma voix... Nous prendrons notre temps... Dis-moi juste ce que tu désires... Veux-tu que je me retire ?...

Perdu entre le plaisir ressenti quelques instants plus tôt et cette sensation bizarre, Castiel ne savait plus quoi en penser. Néanmoins, il secoua négativement la tête.

Ses yeux humides fixaient Dean calmement. Ce dernier attentif à la moindre variation dans le comportement de son amant l'observait.

Lorsque Castiel exhala un souffle léger et lui indiqua d'une pression brève qu'il pouvait poursuivre, il reprit sa progression. Lentement, sûrement, le gland puis la verge se forgèrent un passage dans le conduit étroit. A chaque mouvement de rejet, il patienta, parsemant de baisers légers ses lèvres, son cou, sa clavicule. Il était insatiable de ces attouchements. De sa main libre, il reprit les mouvements abandonnés sur la verge de l'ange alternant vigueur et douceur.

Lorsqu'il fut complètement en lui, la pression fut telle qu'il crut jouir immédiatement. Castiel l'enserrait divinement. Leurs corps s'emboîtaient en une parfaite symétrie. Il n'imaginait pas que lui faire l'amour l'emporterait aussi loin sur les pentes du désir. Dans un élan de tendresse, il posa son front sur celui de Castiel et échangea un baiser langoureux. Il le voulait avec lui. Maintenant et à jamais. Il ne pourrait plus vivre sans cette sensation de complétude, cette symbiose des sens.

Sous lui, Castiel bougeait à la recherche de cette sensation exquise qu'il avait ressenti lorsque les doigts de Dean le massaient. Il voulait de nouveau se perdre dans les délices de la chair. Ses hanches se mouvaient d'elle-même vers les siennes. Désirant lui offrir cet ultime cadeau, il entama de longs mouvements de va et vient. Il sentit Cas prendre du plaisir à chaque passe. Il vit ses yeux briller et son corps le crier lorsqu'il atteignit ce point si sensible en lui.

Grisés par les émotions et le plaisir insoutenable engendré, la fusion de leurs corps devint nécessaire. Leurs souffles se perdirent l'un dans l'autre. Chacun réclamait l'assouvissement de ses sens et le fit entendre.

- Dean...

- Cas...

La jouissance les faucha à peu de secondes d'intervalles. En proie à une violente extase, Castiel griffa le dos musclé de Dean et hurla son plaisir trop perdu dans la découverte pour se retenir. Sa semence se répandit sur son ventre en de longs jets. Dean, lui, vint lorsqu'il sentit l'anneau de chair se resserrer vivement autour de lui et à la vision de son ange perdu dans les limbes de son premier orgasme, les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte à la recherche d'un souffle d'air.

Epuisé par leurs joutes, Dean se retira de son intimité en douceur et s'écroula auprès de son corps alangui.

Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas quittés une seule seconde. Chacun observait le corps humide de sueur de sa moitié. Chacun écoutait la respiration chaotique se calmer et reprendre un rythme normal.

Ils lisaient l'un dans l'autre. A présent que la donne avait irrémédiablement changé, ils savaient que jamais ils ne s'abandonneraient. Ils étaient deux et unique à la fois.

Aucun mot n'avait franchi la barrière de leurs lèvres. C'était inutile. Tout était déjà dit. Pourtant Castiel s'amusa de voir l'être qu'il aimait se débattre avec des mots inaudibles.

En désespoir de cause, Dean caressa longuement sa joue. Ses doigts frôlant la partie supérieure de ses lèvres sensibles et gonflées des baisers échangés.

- Repose-toi Dean. Je serai toujours là à ton réveil. Je te le promets. Mi ange, mi humain.

Un simple grognement lui répondit. Dean n'avait plus la force de parler ni de lutter contre l'épuisement de son corps. Ses yeux se fermaient inévitablement. Dans un ultime sursaut, il noua leurs mains et sombra dans un profond sommeil, un large sourire inscrit sur les lèvres.

S'approchant de son corps apaisé et repus, Castiel se lova contre son amant et se laissa emporter à son tour, une dernière pensée à l'esprit.

Autant profiter du bonheur tant qu'il était là. Le matin viendrait bien assez tôt. Leurs vies de chasse avec lui. Leur avenir déjà tracé.

**FIN**

* * *

**Alors j'espère vous avoir donné chaud et que vous avez aimé la conclusion apportée à ce thème.**

**Mais ne vous imaginez pas qu'à l'avenir vous aurez systématiquement une telle séquence dans mes écrits. En effet, j'aime à ce que de telles scènes soient rares mais là je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une telle occasion tant le thème s'y prêtait. **

**Enfin je tenais à remercier mes deux collaboratrices exceptionnelles pour leurs conseils avisés sur la partie "hot" pour l'une et pour avoir eu le mérite de lire les trois quart des pages sans fermer les yeux pour l'autre. Merci les filles !**

**Au plaisir de vous lire**

**Marianclea**


End file.
